The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, more particularly, to a golf bag for carrying golf clubs.
For many years, golf clubs have been carried in specially designed golf bags. Most golf bags consist of a tubular container approximately three feet in length and of generally cylindrical configuration with a closed bottom and an open top through which golf clubs are inserted into and removed from the container. The top usually includes a throat member that is divided into a plurality of sections in order to segregate golf clubs into selected groups. Additionally, golf bags usually include pockets for carrying golf balls, tees and the like. A handle and a shoulder strap are also provided to facilitate carrying a golf bag.
Although some golfers carry their golf bags while playing, many of them dislike repeatedly bending over whenever the golf bag they are carrying must be laid down or picked up from the ground during the course of play. Further, most golfers dislike laying their golf bags down in wet grass or dirt. For these reasons, various stands have been devised for supporting golf bags in an inclined position whenever a golfer desires. One such stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 to John A. Solheim et al and includes legs that are automatically extensible by utilizing a golf bag with a collapsible side.
Recently, golfers have desired golf bags with dividers that extend substantially the full length between the top and bottom of the bag. These full length dividers provide improved segregation of golf clubs into selected groups but it has become difficult to incorporate them into a golf bag that utilizes the stand disclosed in the above-mentioned Solheim et al patent.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved golf bag with an automatic stand and full length dividers.